school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. As soon as he turned ten years old, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He is the first human character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up receiving the Pokémon Pikachu, as he arrived late leaving him with no other starters to choose from. He sets onto his adventure later in the day. He is currently also the only character shown to have been to all of the regions. At first, Pikachu did not obey Ash and kept running away, so Ash had to tie him up. After getting chased by a flock of Spearow, Ash attempted to save Pikachu from them; seeing Ash so determined to help him, Pikachu protected Ash from the Spearow by electrocuting the entire flock, thanks to being struck by lightning at that exact moment, supercharging his Electric-type move. From then on, Pikachu and Ash became best friends for life. As an unskilled trainer, Ash started his adventure while meeting his friends Misty, Brock, and capturing new Pokémon. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, journeying through the various regions, making new friends such as Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and meeting his childhood friend Serena, challenging all the Gym Leaders, entering each region's Pokémon League, and catching new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible without thinking. Ash is currently traveling in the Alola region, with his new friends Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Kiawe. Ash's name in the Japanese version of the anime is Satoshi, likely after Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokémon. Appearance Ash wears a few outfits, as seen in the Pokémon anime, he also has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. Over the past regions, he had different caps. Original series In the original series, Simpsons Guy 4, the second half of Franklin Expeditions, "Weekend at Gammy's" and Road to the Omniverse, Ash wears a blue short sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L". Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generation series and Uncle Funtime 4, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. Diamond & Pearl In the Diamond & Pearl series and Anime Christmas Extravaganza, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, and black and red sneakers, and the same gloves from Hoenn. He wears a red and black hat similar to the one he wore in Hoenn, but the Poké Ball is blue. Best Wishes! In the Best Wishes series and the Heroes United Arc, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new sneakers, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his red high top sneakers. XY In the XY series, Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition, and the first half of Franklin Expeditions, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt, darker blue jeans, the gloves from Unova, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers. Sun & Moon In the Sun & Moon series and Virtual Paradise, as well as a few Skype chats in the Senior Year series and the episodes "Let the Games Begin!" and "Deernapped!", Ash wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white and wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist. Unlike the other region clothes, he doesn't wear any gloves. Movie 21/Dog-Daze In the Dog-Daze of Summer series and The Power of Us, Ash has another new outfit, which consists of a light-blue and white jacket with a large red collar, which in turn has a single yellow line across the center, and a similarly-colored trim at the bottom of said jacket. His jacket is kept open to reveal a loose-fitting black shirt. The bottom half has him sporting grey capri shorts with a thin white line coming down both sides, and blue sneakers with orange laces. His usual fingerless gloves are black with a blue line across the cuff. His red cap is similar to the one he wore in the original series, except that the Pokémon League logo is changed to resemble the Poké Ball symbol from his Sun & Moon hat. Sword & Shield In the upcoming Sword & Shield series, Ash will be seen in another new outfit. His red cap has a white brim and a black C-shaped Pokeball symbol with a green dot in the center. He wears a blue sleeveless jacket with gold trim, a high collar, and square-shaped pockets over a white t-shirt with a red horizontal stripe. He also wears dark blue shorts with a black vertical stripe on each side, and black and blue sneakers with white soles and X-shaped laces. Like in the previous series, Ash doesn't wear gloves with this outfit. Senior Year In Season 4 of the Senior Year series, Ash wears a light-blue collared shirt with red trim, gold buttons, a white undershirt, and a Pokeball symbol on the top-right corner underneath a blue hooded jacket with gold trim, white hood and semi-circle, black sleeves, and a Pokeball symbol on the left side. He also wears dark blue shredded jeans, black and red high-top sneakers with white trim and gold strap buckles, black fingerless gloves with blue borders, and a red cap with a white brim and a green and black Pokeball symbol. He would often remove his jacket when indoors. Other Outfits * In the original series, Simpsons Guy 4, and the Power of Peruto Arc, Ash's most common swimwear is a pair of teal trunks with yellow stripes running down the sides. * In Advanced Generation, he wore orange trunks with a green and yellow double stripe going down the left side. The same pattern was on the right as well, but appeared only on the waistband and was much smaller. * In the Diamond & Pearl series and Animas Extravaganza, Ash wears red trunks with light blue lines at the bottom and dark blue upside-down v-patterns on the sides. * In Best Wishes and Heroes United, Ash wears purple trunks with red lines near the legs and yellow lines on the side. * In Dog-Daze, Ash wears blue and white trunks with red cuffs. * During the Best Buddies Prom and Track Banquet, Ash wore a blue formal jacket with gold trim, a red vest paired with a white shirt, a black belt with a gold buckle, light blue trousers, and black boots. Personality Ash is very determined to be a good Pokémon trainer as seen in every episode. He shows a lot of sympathy towards Pokémon, usually helping and befriending Pokémon he meets on his long journey. He doesn't like trainers who mistreat Pokémon such as Damian, J, and Shamus. He is a role model to many people such as May, Dawn, N, and Serena. Ash never changes his strategy of all-out attacking and using various Moves to defeat other Pokémon. Ash is generally kind, compassionate, and brave, but can be stubborn, short-tempered, impatient, cocky, reckless, and impulsive at times. Since entering the Kalos region, Ash has demonstrated much greater maturity and level-headiness; both in and out of battles as he continues his journey to be a Pokémon Master. So far, the only Pokémon League he has won is the Orange League in the Orange Archipelago. Since entering the Alola region, Ash is shown to be far more enthusiastic than he did in the Kalos region, while at the same time kept his determination and his love for Pokémon. Ash has a strong sense of justice to assist Officer Jenny, the Pokémon Rangers and the Police for their mission. He hated all source of evil organizations (such as Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and Team Skull) and Pokémon Poachers (such as Captain Crook, Iron-Masked Marauder, Rico, J, and the other poachers), because they steal Pokémon from people or the wild and doing bad stuff to them. He risked his own life to protect Pokémon and defeat criminals to put an end to their schemes. Ash is interested to have Gym battles against Gym Leaders to earn Gym Badges to participate the Pokemon League. Ash also shown interest to Battle Frontier to battle Frontier Brains to Symbols. In Alola, Ash decided to participate the Trials to earn Z-Crystals to use a Z-Move. Biography Simpsons Guy 4: The Pokemon Daze Ash is walking with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie when they come across a Pedrox. That Pedrox bites Bonnie, turning her into a pedrox. Clemont and Serena are attacked as well, leaving Ash alone with Pikachu. Eventually, he ran into his old friend Misty, who told him to get inside Professor Oak’s Lab. In the lab, Professor Oak explains a prophecy where a group of travels unite to defeat the Pedroxes. When Ash and Misty went on their journey, they bumped into Bart and Brian, who were playing Pokemon GO around the same time. Afterwards, they were invited inside to watch TV. The Next Day, they went to the movies. Then, Pikachu and Snivy get weak, so Ash and the gang take them to Pewter City where they met up with Brock, who joined them on their journey after healing Pikachu and Snivy. After going to the mall, a hotel, and entering dreams, the gang head back to the lab where Snivy meets his demise. Afterwards, they are teleported into a gym by Team Rocket along with Tom and the gang. Stewie and Pikachu are trapped in a glass box. While Tom and the gang fight off Team Rocket, Ash and his friends try to free Stewie and Pikachu from the box and succeed. Then, they send Team Rocket blasting off and kill Bertram. Meanwhile, the parents of Bart and Stewie show up as the police arrests Sideshow Bob. After the whole ordeal, Ash and the gang part ways. Regular Show in Space At the end of the episode “Mordeby and Rigbecai”, Ash shows up and tells the audience not to mess with genetics. When Rigby yells at him, Ash tells Pikachu to use thunderbolt on the selfish raccoon. Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition Ash and Gary are having a battle with Misty when suddenly, A time machine crashed into Misty’s bike. Patrick blames it on Gary. Then, Brock shows up and gives Gary his Pokemon. They took Spongebob, Finn, and the whole gang inside to heal. The Next Day, they all got into the time machine and crashed into Homer’s front lawn. Now they had to stay at the Simpsons House. After that, the gang went to the future to get Professor Farnsworth and his friends. After going to a play and getting stuff for Thanksgiving, the whole gang meets up with Tom and his friends and go to Gammy’s House. Suddenly, Team Rocket shows up and tricks a kid that Gammy is watching into stealing Pikachu, but he eventually betrays them. Then, Ash challenges him to some board games. Though Ash lost two of the games, he won Connect 4 and got Pikachu back. At that moment, Ash’s Mom gave him some new clothes. At the end, everyone parts ways. School Daze: Christmas Chronicles In “Make Way for 2017!”, Ash appears in a flashback as the gang are talking about the good times they had in 2016. School Daze 2: A Jolly Good Battle Ash, along with his friends and family are seen watching the final battle between Pops and Anti-Pops. Pokemon: Franklin Expeditions Ash and his friends and family are having a party when Team Rocket shows up and steals Pikachu. Ash gets on a helicopter with Professor Oak and Samson Oak to go after Team Rocket, and Misty, Brock, and Tracey tag along. When Ash tries to get Pikachu, the wind blows him away and Ash and the gang crash in front of a Pokemon center. Pikachu lands in front of Tom’s house, where he is found by Mordecai and Rigby. They take care of him until Team Rocket shows up and takes him behind their backs. When they realize that Pikachu is gone, Ash and his friends arrive to pick up Pikachu. They were furious when they found out that Pikachu was stolen by Team Rocket. After a long trip to the doctor’s, Ash and the gang get Pikachu back and send Team Rocket blasting off. Then, Professor Oak calls and tells Ash that they are staying in Franklin until the helicopter is fixed. During their stay, Ash and his friends did a lot of stuff. Ash and Alex went to Tom’s school for a while, until they grew bored of it. They also went to plays and hung out with Michael. When Ash was told about the Roria League, he immediately decided to travel there and earn badges. Ash and his friends arrived and met Jake, a fellow trainer whose parents were kidnapped by Team Eclipse. The gang went to Professor Cypress’s Lab and Ash chose a Squirtle. During his travels, he battled many trainers and caught lots of Pokemon. He earned the Arc Badge in Silvent City after beating Chad. In Brimber City, Ash and the gang helped the Gym Leader, Sebastian retrieve a Red Orb that was stolen by Team Eclipse. Afterwards, they had their battle and Ash won a Brimstone Badge. In Rosecove City, they once again battled with Team Eclipse and met Tess, who eventually decided to travel with Ash and his friends. Then, Ash beat Quentin, at a Gym Battle and won a Float Badge. After that, Ash and the gang went to the Museum of Science and saw another play. After winning his fourth badge, Ash and the gang learn that Jake was captured, so they go and rescue him. They then get stuck in a timewarp and rescue theit friends from it. Ash and co. spend Spring Break doing chores and having fun before heading back to Alola. Uncle Funtime 4: A Series of Excitement Ash meets up with May and Max in Alola. They play Truth or Dare together until Team Rocket steals Pikachu again. They then follow them to Franklin, where they meet up with Alex. Together, they go to Bikini Bottom and Natick. Eventually, they were joined by Brock and Misty. Ash and May entered and won a Pokemon contest and earned their friends a trip to New York City. During the trip, they did some looking around and headed back after 3 short days. Later on, they rescue Patrick from Team Rocket and head home. Season 28 He returns in "Weekend at Gammy's", as him and Gary are told by Professor Oak to go to Hingham to recieve a devil fruit and transport it to him. So they join Tom and the gang on the trip, and together, they do scavenger hunts, visit the beach, and eat at several restaurants. When they went back to Franklin, Ash and Gary went back to Alola. Christmas Chronicles 2: Anime Extravaganza! Ash and co. greet Dawn as she returns to Pallet Town to attend a Thanksgiving dinner planned by Ash's Mom. However, those plans change as Dawn finding a picture of Ash and Alex. The gang decides to go back to Franklin to see Alex. When they got to Franklin, Tom and the gang introduces themselves to Dawn. After spending a whole week together, they end up going to Thanksgiving dinner with the Connellys. After Thanksgiving, Ash and his friends decide to spend all of December in Franklin with the Connellys so they can go to Cape Cod during Winter Break. During the whole series, Ash and co. go on many crazy adventures while meeting Team 7 and the Straw Hats and celebrating the Holidays before parting ways. School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse Ash is training with Pikachu, when suddenly, he is approached by a group of zombies. He is then rescued by Luffy and Naruto, who take him to Ben 10,000's time machine. They rescue Alex as well, along with Mordecai, Rigby, Dora, and Diego. They are then taken to the park that Mordecai and Rigby used to work at, and the duo is reunited with their old co-workers. They spend the week hanging out at the park while rescuing some friends along the way. Eventually, they all take down Eon, and part ways. Heroes United Ash is watching Gary once again attempting to beat Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, when he finds that Pikachu is missing. He greets Misty and Brock and helps Susan find Tylenol before finding him in Daisy's bedroom. Shortly After, Dan announces that they are going to the movies again, much to the group's dismay. At the theatre, Ash is told to get some popcorn, when he sees that the cashier is zombified. Unaware of this, Dan scolds the cashier for his terrible job performance, only to get bit and turn into an alien zombie, and eventually infect Susan. Ash then reunites with Gary, Misty, Daisy, and Brock, and they all figure out what's going on. Misty and Brock take a subway and escape. It is later revealed that Daisy was bit, and to make matters worse, Team Rocket captures Pikachu. Ash has a choice to either be there with Gary when Daisy turns, or go after Team Rocket. If he stays with Gary, the two say their goodbyes to Daisy before she turns. Ash then leaves to go after Team Rocket, only to learn that Pikachu saved himself, and is really mad at Ash for abandoning him. If he chooses to go after Team Rocket, Gary will be upset with Ash. Then, Ash will have to fight Jessie and James himself in order to find out where Meowth is hiding Pikachu. After finding and defeating Meowth, Ash is reunited with Pikachu. The two are then approached by Frederick Jones, who tells them to come with him to train. After about a week or two of training, Ash, along with Ben, Luffy, and Naruto head down to the park and take down the Country Club. They then go on adventures together and go on missions to their home-worlds in order to rescue their friends and find the ingredients for Galactium. After succeeding in these tasks, Ash joins the gang in a final battle with the Akatsuki, and unlike Ben, he stays in Fredford with Tom and co and they spend the summer together. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Ash, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Ash would occasionally chat with Tom and co. on Skype. He was seen doing this in the following episodes: * Sally's Symptoms * Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag * Farewell to Milford * Spooky Buddies * Thanks, But No Giving! * Paralysis * Blizzards He also made a flashback appearance in "Maleficent: The Enemy Within". Ash made his first physical appearance in the Season 50 episode "Let the Games Begin!", where He attends Tom and the gang's Basketball Jamboree as a surprise for Alex planned by Mordecai & Rigby. Afterwards, they go out to eat and look at a few stores, only to realize that Chopper had gone missing. They later learn that Team Rocket had once again teamed up with the Larssons and kidnapped him. An episode later, in "Deernapped!", Pikachu gets kidnapped as well, and Ash, along with the rest of the group, attempt to rescue them, but fail miserably. Though later on, Daisy returns the hostages to them, and then they send Team Rocket blasting off before parting ways. In Season 51, Ash stayed at Gary's home shortly after Thanksgiving. He joined the Oak family on a trip to the Thrift Store, where they met up with May & Max, who were waiting for a bus to Fredford. After missing said bus, Ash allows them to stay at Gary's until the next day. They then went to the grocery store, had dinner, and play games together before going to sleep. The Next Day, they learn that Team Rocket had captured Pikachu yet again, and went after them by jumping on their balloon. When they try to rescue Pikachu, they learn that he became paralyzed as a result of a setitive given to him by Meowth. They then jumped off the balloon after a blizzard occurred, and landed in a lake. They took him to Tom's house, where they healed Pikachu's paralysis, with help from Professor Oak. Since then, Ash has been staying with the Connellys, while May & Max stayed with Bonnie & Mason. And together, they went on many adventures and spent the holidays together before parting ways. Trivia * Ash is the only human character to appear in every episode and season. * Ash has 49 Pokémon including different evolutionary forms (78 if all Tauros are included). * Ash has caught at least one of the Starter Pokémon in every region, and has caught the main bird Pokémon that appears in that region's Pokédex. * With the exception of the Orange Islands League and the Battle Frontier, Ash has never won a league tournament. * Ash is the only known trainer to have ever defeated Tobias' Darkrai. * In the Kanto region, Ash often turned his cap backwards when preparing for a battle or to capture a Pokémon. This habit wore off as time went on. However he was shown turning his cap backwards when he was battling Tobias, presumably because Tobias was arguably the strongest trainer he'd ever faced, being the only one who was capable of beating all six of his Pokémon using only two of his own. Although in the Best Wishes series, Ash is seen turning his cap backwards more often. He recently turned his hat around in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! when he used Froakie to help defeat and capture Fletching. ** Ash has seen every legendary Pokémon from Kanto to Kalos. ** In Tekken 6, there is a female character named Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen, who can be customized to look like Ash Ketchum. Coincidentally, both characters were voiced by Veronica Taylor and sounded very similar. However, in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and onwards, Leo's voice grunts are used in later games where it was performed by Veronica Taylor and Leo is now voiced by a German voice actor to speak in her native German language. ** Almost every character in the Pokémon anime are featured in the games, such as Misty (who even appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee), ''Brock (who appeared in ''Pokémon Red/Blue version), and Lyra (from Diamond & Pearl), as a Trainer♀ in Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver version and Gary, who appeared as main rival in Pokémon Red/Blue version default named as Blue. However, the only game Ash has ever appeared was in Pokémon Puzzle League for the Nintendo 64. ** According to Climbing the Walls!, Ash's favorite move is Thunderbolt, mostly since this is his Pikachu's most notable move throughout the entire series. ** Out of all the Pokémon Ash has ever had, his Pikachu is currently the only Electric-type that he's ever had. ** Ash was Veronica Taylor's favorite role to voice in her career. ** In the French dub, his name was changed to Sacha for unknown reasons. ** Aside from the Orange Islands, Johto, second tour through Kanto and Sinnoh in the beginning, Ash sends all his Pokémon to Professor Oak when he goes to a new region. *** This is because according to Gotta Catch Ya Later! Ash wanted to start off a new journey with only his Pikachu because he wanted to have the feeling of leaving Pallet Town for the first time, as he did in Pokémon - I Choose You! ** Ash's name is based on one of the three options for one's name in Red/Blue/Yellow. ** So far, Ash didn't officially catch a Pokémon of the Steel, Psychic, Ghost, or Fairy-types, a genderless Pokémon, a Legendary or a Mythical Pokémon. ** Ash has, as of yet, not Mega Evolved any of his Pokémon that are capable of doing so. ** Ash has been held captive and use as a hostage for almost every villainous organizations in each Region he's been to. *** Team Rocket have taken Ash captive in almost every Region he's been to so he wouldn't get in their way. Sometimes, he was captured with his own Pokémon or others that weren't his so he would't get in their way. Team Rocket only used Ash as a hostage for a Pokémon one time so far. *** Team Magma had Ash held captive because Pikachu had something they wanted while making sure he wouldn't get in their way. *** Team Galactic has hold Ash captive so he wouldn't get in their way and as a hostage for a Pokémon. *** Team Flare did take Ash captive as they wanted to use one of the abilities he poses for their plans, Bond Phenomenon. Also, they are the first villainous organization to do so. *** Team Aqua and Team Plasma are the only villainous organizations by far not to have Ash held captive or as a hostage for any reason. Gallery Anime_Ash.png Hoennash.png DPash.png Ash_Ketchum_BW.png AshXYanime.png Ash_SM.png Ash FE1.PNG Ash FE2.PNG Ash UF4.PNG Omniverse Ash.png Ash_DD.png Ash_SS.PNG Ash_SY.png Reference Information came from: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Ash_Ketchum